Darker Devil
by Busman's Holiday
Summary: Walker gets a new lustful idea for revenge when he discovers Ste is cheating on Doug with Brendan and he makes them an indecent proposal they are unable to refuse. Graphic Ste/Brendan AND Ste/Walker pairings. If you do not like the thought of the latter don't read! Walker POV, dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**__** Walker gets a new lustful idea for revenge when he discovers Ste is cheating on Doug with Brendan and he makes them an indecent proposal they are unable to refuse. Set roughly September 2012, just before Hollyoaks Later.**_

_**A/N:**__** Dark dark dark (Walker POV so yeah, dark – did I say that enough?) and pretty horrible for Brendan – be warned. Graphic Ste/Brendan AND Ste/Walker pairings. If you do not like the thought of the latter don't read! I hope this fulfils all the kinky requests I've had for 'Stendalker'. I'll get back to writing purely Stendan asap ;) sorry if this once isn't your cup of tea. I have another Stendan AU coming soon. **_

:::

**Darker Devil**

Three observations on entering Chez Chez led me to conclude Brendan Brady'd had sex that morning. There was the giveaway waft of bodies and sweat in the box sized office, probably fluids too if I'd looked close enough. Secondly Brendan had his feet up on the desk and bacon roll rooted firmly in his mouth. And for a man of few fastened buttons and obsessive attention to detail, his collar was askew. I could have stepped a little closer, unfolded it for him and patted him down but no one with a desire to keep their bollocks, interrupted Brady's grazing session. Especially not when he was experiencing that rare warm contentment after sex.

Classical music blared from the speakers. I would have recognised the piece it if he pressed me for it, but today – like most days really – I was little more than a fly to him.

"Busy morning?" I rested in the doorway, arms folded. I'd had Shawnee bleating in my ear all morning and it was something of a relief to return to Brendan's drowsy drawl. If he'd been fucking a woman all morning, his brazen attitude would have left lipstick all over him, luckily his penchant for boys avoided that. But I could spot the signs easily enough. What an old fool he was. Evidence was my speciality and carelessness his.

"Things got done," Brendan replied, flicking lazily through a flimsy staff rota. The thighs of his suit trousers were creased; he'd had them pushed down and someone riding atop them. He didn't look to be the passive sort; I imagined him with a scrap of neck in his grip, roughing the lad up with fingers and teeth.

A boy. Yes, a boy got done. That's for sure. "Oh? Any visitors?"

Brendan's mouth hung open with a shiny gloss of bacon grease, eyes unblinking. "Haven't you got somewhere to be, Walker?"

"Bored of me already?" I needed to think this through; Brendan wasn't biting. It had been stalemate ever since that kiss and he didn't seem to want anything more. I wasn't interested in being pals.

"You could say that. You wanna get lost?"

"Yes boss." I eyed him flirtatiously, drumming my fingers against the door frame. He'd definitely had sex; he wasn't normally this cold – he was usually up for a bit of a play. I wasn't prepared to use my trump card too early; Brendan wouldn't open up and bare his deepest and darkest if I was just going to give it to him on a plate.

I wandered past the deli, saw one of the prettyboy twins walk out – huff might have been a more appropriate description – and wrangle with a ladder above the signage. It was Brendan's ex, the one who was all council-mouthed and cheekbones. He was the perfect example as to why I had a bigger game to play with Brendan. Ste, with his snap-able limbs, was unavailable – out of bounds for Brendan, but this only made him yearn more, made their unrequited little tale all the more pathetically tragic. No – if I wanted Brendan's attention, I'd have to resist from acting so desperate and impatient.

"Need a hand with that?" I asked, stepping over, watching as Ste juggled with a rolled up banner. Up close, I could see why a cold-blooded bastard like Brendan would fall for him. His skin looked dewy soft like the touch of a petal and his eyes, despite their sharpness, shone a warm blue. For all his mouth and experience, he was innocent. Vulnerable. The mere thought made the hairs on the back of my neck rise like a breeze through a marsh. If you could have anything and anyone why wouldn't you crave a boy like him?

He was in a right mood, I could tell by his face, but something in him caved even though he looked at me uneasily. "Alright. Will you just hold this steady for a minute?"

"Anything for a local business," I said, grinning and sweeping my hair back. It didn't take long at all for the thought to take hold; I could have kicked myself for not realising sooner. Which was the quickest way to get under Brendan's skin? Through his weakest spot. If it didn't get me closer to ensnaring Brendan, it would savage him anyway. I wanted torture and torment and to twist the knife inside his heart until it bled him empty. That was the goal; there was the satisfaction.

I made sure Ste noticed me drink in an eyeful as he walked up the ladder. If he was to become my toy it wasn't much of a hardship.

"What's the view like up there?" I teased, curling my tone then into something that would lick up his skin. "Not as good as mine I'll bet." The chinos were far too baggy across his backside but Ste wasn't to know and I gave a good, pointed study.

When Ste had finished up the ladder, I held onto it so I had an excuse to continue our chat. Up close to Ste I noticed two of his buttons were done up incorrectly.

"So a free taster day on Friday?" I nodded to the banner just revealed. "What does that entail?"

"We give out lots of samples in the deli and show you what you can make at home with the stuff," Ste said, taking a brief look to the inside of the deli where Doug wiped down counters.

"Sounds…" I began, waiting for Ste's gaze to return. "Tasty."

"I'll put your name down then, shall I?" Ste seemed oblivious. Precious. "Just you?"

"Am I not enough?"

"Not bringing anyone with you…friends or?" Ste's voice drifted.

It didn't take long for it to click. "You want to know if I'm bringing the big bad wolf to have a taste of what you're offering?" Would there ever be a moment not in the shadow of Brady?

Ste scuffed his shoes together, damaging the soft leather. His gaze flickered across the street to the club.

I winked at him. "I'd say he's already done that, wouldn't you?" I helped to fold up the ladder. Ste had grown quiet, flustered and he busied into the shop.

"Doug, will you wrap up a cake for Walker, for his help? On the 'ouse."

The small matter of holding a ladder wasn't worthy of a cake but I didn't refuse, just quietly noted the distance between the deli boys and the way Ste's eyes didn't meet mine again. It became apparent that the cake wasn't given in gratitude, but as a blackmail so that Ste's curiosity over Brendan wouldn't go any further. I understood. The American whiny one seemed to cause this sudden shift in discomfort and then I remembered again, of course, that they weren't just business partners. They were lovers. Boyfriends. And he too picked for the scraps that had been left behind by Brendan.

The next day, before I headed to the hospital to sit with Cam, I visited the club. I'd managed to swipe a copy of the keys without Joel noticing and even if I didn't know the combination to the safe and the filing cabinet, I considered there might be something left out in the office that would help add to the case. It seemed only right to be building up evidence before visiting Cam; it strengthened my senses, ironed out any developing kinship and fondness for this poxy little village.

The club door was unlocked when I arrived; it wasn't even seven am. The cleaners were due at eight so my first thought was a break-in. I edged into the building, approaching each step like I was entering a crime scene, nostrils flaring with short, silent breaths. It was only when I reached the top level of the club that I heard the sounds coming from Brendan's office.

Grunting, moaning, rhythmic pulsing of bodies and cries.

There was no shame in it, no discretion. The passion drowned the club like a smog of heat. Fuck, it made my skin prickle like the thought of ice trickling down my neck. I pressed my ear to the door, hot cheeked with voyeuristic excitement. Brendan's thrusts almost sounded violent in the echo and my eyes slipped closed feeling the receptive lad's moans wash over and embody me. For one sordid, perfect moment I was part of it.

I heard their lips pull apart in a thick click.

"Steven," I heard, breaking the spell. And suddenly it all made sense. Brendan had his favourite toy back again, so much for unrequited, so much for the punishment of his behaviour being his loneliness. But then, there was still the small matter of the American from the deli. He was, as far as I could tell, completely oblivious that his boyfriend was getting his fill elsewhere.

Oh I couldn't wait to see their worlds fall apart.

Hearing the sounds of belts being refastened, I shot down the stairs, disappearing into the shadows. It was too soon to reveal all, I was smarter than that. This had to be the way to ruin Brendan. If now wasn't the time to get him locked up for good, then this would suffice as a satisfying punishment for the time being. I was high on the thrill of revenge, still hard from my fleeting participation in their affair. My blood tingled.

From my position on the ground-floor of the club, hidden, I could still hear their conversation.

"When?" It was muffled; I imagined them bodily pressed together, Brendan's mouth against Ste's neck.

"Tonight, okay? Just for an hour."

There was a long, breathy pause before Brendan kissed him again. "Tell me you want me. Tell me you think about me, even when you're with him."

"Brendan…"

"Tell me."

"I want you, alright?"

"Tell me." His tone was rougher.

"I think about you all the time."

"He doesn't make you come like I do."

"No…I told you, didn't I?"

"Good." Brendan led the way down the stairs and I shrunk back further into the depths of the club. Brendan took Ste's face in both hands and kissed his lips three times. "Come at eleven when your man's all tucked up with his cocoa." There was a shadowy twinge of guilt on Ste's face before he left. Brendan paused at the doorway, struck suddenly by a sobering solemnness because of course, he didn't like sharing Steven. Not with anyone.

:::

Later that day I followed Ste to the park. I was wired after the hospital visit to see Cam, fuelled by the darkest desires to see Brendan crushed. I left Ste playing with the kids for a good twenty minutes before jogging by. Lucas was napping in the buggy beside him and Leah – I learnt their names from the way they rolled around Ste's mouth like a fishwife – was deemed old enough to play a short distance away on the swings.

"Hello," I said, striding over and filling my mouth with water, letting the muscles of my throat stretch and elongate. I wanted him to start noticing me. Whether he thought I was creepy or intrusive hardly mattered; I wanted him to think about me.

"Alright?" He had a smudge of ice cream above his lip, like a smeared tache of cum. It amused me and it was the perfect excuse to touch him when the moment came.

"Day off?"

"Yeah."

I knew Ste was uneasy; Brendan had probably warned him but Brendan had probably neglected to mention the tongue lashing he gave me. Although I suspected Ste had his suspicions, he was – of course – just as dangerously obsessed. "Mind if I sit down?" I panted a little, half genuine, because I'd been running to pass the time and to keep the blood and the adrenaline pumping. Sweat stuck my vest to my torso and just maybe he was starting to notice.

Ste shuffled over indicating his compliance and stared straight ahead, ignorant to the politeness of small talk. He was a pretty boy and clearly worth his weight in fucks but short of a brain cell or two. No wonder Brendan adored him.

"You all geared up for Friday?" I relaxed against the back of the bench, arms spread across it. I could reach out and slice my fingers into Ste's hair if the mood took me. He was collateral if events escalated.

"Friday? Oh. Oh yeah."

"The taster day. If that cake was anything to go by, you certainly know your way around a kitchen." I eyed him from the side. The way his nose upturned made him look a little feline; I wondered what it would take to lure him.

"Thanks."

"You should give one on one lessons."

Ste shrugged, taking one eye off Leah for a moment. "I dunno. I ain't really good at being patient." There was a blushing smile of embarrassment there – you could call it cute.

My smile lifted. "Well I'd have a one-on-one. And I've got enough patience for two." I held my gaze with Ste, unblinking. I could have counted the seconds we shared, him intrigued and the tension crackling despite himself. But I tore away, prolonging the suspense and complained about being too warm, pulling off my vest.

I tensed my stomach muscles, burning under his gaze, and then caught his eyes. "I know, I'm no gym bunny." I needed him to know we were in on this together; he was going to look and I was going to let him.

Ste swallowed and jolted his gaze away, shaking his head as if he wasn't looking.

Then was the moment, the chance to shift our little frisson. The tension was orchestrated and perhaps, half in my imagination but I'd make it reality. If he could fall so easily into Brendan's web then I'd make him mine too. Because Steven Hay, it was obvious what he liked: power and risk and danger. I could give him all three. My thumb hovered around his top lip. "You've got ice cream…" I stroked it away a little before Ste grew instantly awkward, jerking away and standing to make his excuses to leave. Maybe I'd touched a nerve. A girlish, teenage crush one. I was to him, after all the mysterious stranger.

Best of all, Ste would do anything to save Brendan's skin, even if it meant sleeping with me. That was the kind of twisted love they shared. It would ruin them and I was all too happy to be a part of it.

:::

The next stage of the plan was far riskier. I messed up a stock order on purpose, leaving the office to my mercy when Brendan had to go and sort things with Mick. What I needed was enough drugs stashed to serve as blackmail. For now, until I could take everything from him like he had done to me; this was my bargaining tool. His prints would be all over the coke and I knew their location, photos and all. Brendan Brady at my mercy; I was going to love to see him sweat.

That night, the night of their arranged meet, I gave him just enough time to get _stuck in_ before I swung by the club. Brendan was wise enough to have the CCTV turned off so before letting myself in, I made sure I was getting everything recorded on my phone – for the darling Steven's benefit of course, in case my threat to expose him to Doug wasn't convincing enough.

Sure enough they hadn't wasted any time. It was eleven thirty and I could hear the low groans of pleasure from my footing on the stairs. They sounded closer than they did that morning and craning my neck I saw a rush of flesh; they'd not even made it to the locked away office. Reckless.

I lingered for just a moment longer, whipped up into their frenzied storm of depravity.

"Oh god," Ste cried, gulping for breath. "More." They were good at this. Panting and gurgled screams of pleasure.

Their faces were obscured from view when I reached the top of the stairs. Brendan had done exactly as Ste had asked, pinning his wrists above and fucking him on the grey sofas. I see Ste's head emerge slightly from where it had been suffocated by cushions and witness the fragile bat of dark eyelashes, battering to the rhythm inflicted by Brendan's hips. Brendan's strong muscled back arched, levered; Ste's legs bent in crushing angles. Their unbreakable clinch looked like a tandem freefall from the sky, like skydivers out of breath and out of their mind. From underneath Brendan's thrusts, Ste caught my eye just as hot semen leaked across his belly.

"Fuck!" He pushed at Brendan's shoulders. "Walker!"

I stood, arms folded, leant casually like you would waiting outside a shop, watching as Brendan slowly came to realise my presence and pulled out from Ste, both of them sticky and naked. Ste's arse was pink and glistening as he valiantly battled to dress.

"I'll give you a minute," I said teasingly to Brendan as he binned the loaded condom, storming to his clothes to rescue some decency. I made eye contact with neither, strict attention to their bodies, wanting them to feel as sordid as their little hook up was.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Brendan almost lost his footing to dress.

"Thought someone was being murdered. He always that loud?" I jerked my thumb to Ste, who fiddled sheepishly with the zip on his trousers. He still had wet marks of tongue and teeth across his throat and lips. His skin was practically singing from the encounter.

"Yeah show's over, you can go home now Walker."

I kept my gaze on Ste and ensured Brendan noticed, wetting my bottom lip. "See you around," I said, heading to the stairs, stopped only by Ste's voice.

"Please don't say anything," he said, chattering quickly. "Don't tell Doug." Ste looked briefly to Brendan and I felt the tension between them like the sting of a radiator turned up too high.

"You owe me," I called as I left them.

:::

The next morning I sat perched on Brendan's office chair, waiting for his arrival. I pressed play on my recording of them, closing my eyes and letting the sounds do the rest. He was an animal, just like that kiss had taught me and Ste, well, the boy wasn't shy but he could have been the delicate waif when he needed to be.

When Brendan arrived, I could tell he was pissed, the whiskey hanged off him like a misshapen coat. He slammed the office door behind him, emptying a wad of cash on the table.

"A grand to keep your mouth shut."

Laughing, I pocketed my phone and sat forward, childishly propping my elbows on the desk. "Brendan Brendan. Do you really think a grand is all you owe me to keep quiet?"

"Five. Final offer."

I purse my lips together, shaking my head. "I've had all night to think about what I want and really, I'm disappointed. Is that all he's worth to you, really? I mean, I know you'd be more than happy if the yank found out you'd been fucking his girl, but just think of poor little Steven. Imagine how hurt he'd be, how much hurt he'd have to go through."

Brendan slammed his fist on the table and I pressed play on the recording. The office echoed with sounds of their deceit. Steven's cries pierced the air, his orgasm escaping the speaker in my pocket.

Brendan's face contorted and he hurtled around the desk, slamming me against the wall. "Go on then. How much do you want?" My head knocked against the wall, blurring my vision, but undeterred from my mission.

"It's not money." I grinned, spikey toothed. His fingers clawed my jacket, his perfumed breath on my cheek. I made sure he was looking straight into my eyes. "I want a night with him. Your precious Steven."

Within a moment, Brendan had knocked my face to the side with his fist and we were darting across the office, me with my police mask slipping and hooking his arm behind him, my blood dripping onto his shirt.

"No catch, no lingering desires, no repeat performance. One night. Or I go to Doug, play him your little home video. And I go to the cops." I let my mouth hang open in surprise, clucking my pursed lips from side to side. "I'm sure they'd be interested in your little stash, don't you think? Or what about our friend Samson's brother? Casper? How do you fancy the chances with your record?" We both knew that now that he'd let me into his world I had enough dirt on him to gain a sentence or two. Manslaughter at least.

Brendan snarled. "What is this, jealousy?! I won't fuck you so you want him instead."

I pushed him out of my grip, touching my split lip and knocking my head side to side like I was weighing up my options. "I like him."

"He's not yours to like."

"He isn't technically yours either, remember?"

Brendan was burned by this – I enjoyed its sting - but that remained only half the torture playing out across his features as he grappled with his lack of options.

"I'll give you…" – I glanced at the time – "Until ten pm to decide. When he's agreed to it, and you know he will, then you can bring him to my hotel room." I slipped a spare room key inside his breast pocket, sliding my hands down his chest afterwards. "I'll let you watch…"

"If you touch him, I'll kill you…"

I shook my head tutting. He was all talk, as usual. "And add another body to your list?" He'd as good as admitted in one drunken, shaky boast, that he'd killed another before.

"I'd do anything for him."

"And _he'd_ do anything for you. He'll lose you either way – prison or…prison." I tried to lighten up my threat, laughing it off. "Brendan it's only sex! One night. He goes home to Doug every night and I don't think they're just sleeping, do you?"

At my smirk, he began trashing the office, throwing things off the desk and pushed me against the wall by the throat. "Tell Douglas, tell the police. Tell the fuck whoever you want."

I shoved him off me, watching him stagger back. "As I said, Brendan, just one night. You've got a few hours to make up your mind. I'll be waiting…."

I left the club, knowing I'd changed the safe and the filing cabinet combinations, knowing he had no choice but to agree to my deal. I heard the broken yell of a desolate man as I exited the building.

:::

I showered in icy water, letting it scrub my skin and kick my senses. I wanted to enjoy every minute of him, every blush of torture this would bring Brendan. Jealousy would destroy him.

The bed linen was pristine: white, uncreased.

He appeared at my door, minutes before the deadline, his face charged with anger, the only signs of his upset being the fading blood-shot corners of his eyes. As Brendan appeared, he lunged straight for me, but Ste mediated between us, taking his face in his hands and ushering him away.

"Don't," he said, his voice quivering, trying to calm Brendan. "I said I'd do it. It's nothing." His lips curled against Brendan's in an act of tenderness I'd never seen from either of them. Ste placed his hands across Brendan's heart. "I love you." Their foreheads pushed together and Brendan was silent.

Ste left him cold and stood directly in front of me and my mouth opened a little at the way he managed to shut Brendan's presence out. But then, what else can you expect from a cheat? Compartmentalising his lovers, no wonder this arrangement had him in such compliance.

Brendan sunk to a chair by the bed; I'd never seen him so powerless in his love for Steven.

"It's just sex, isn't it?" Ste said, unfastening his trousers and refusing to look in Brendan's direction. "Let's get on with it then."

I pushed my hand on the centre of his chest, rebuffing the kiss he was about to land on me and held him at a distance.

"I'm not after something clinical, Steven." I made sure he heard the way I used his full name, just the way Brendan used it. I placed a cold kiss on his jaw and span us both so we were in Brendan's eye line. My spidery thumbs met his perfect cheekbones, fingers spanning across the side of his head. The softness of him almost throws me and the defiance in his eyes doesn't relent. His lips are full and parted – the way his breaths ease in long heat tell me he's enjoying the thrill of this more than he lets on. I smile at him, encouragingly and rub the skin under my thumbs.

With one hand still holding him, I steep my mouth to his ear, blowing ticklish warmth across his lobe as I whisper. "I bet you didn't tell him about the park. I know you were looking. Don't tell me you weren't."

I drew back to watch him blink. Yes. That was it. A claw of his certain hand pawed at my t-shirt, seeking out my abs underneath. I hoped Brendan was observing this: his plaything after my body. I tilted my head to the right, just above his mouth and waited. It became like a dance between us, me holding back and him sure, however secret. I saw him lock eyes with Brendan and then finally – agonisingly – opened his mouth against mine. I plucked his lips further apart, licking a path and trickling my power into something unnerving and slow. I wasn't about to rush him now that he was here.

My hands formed a lock around his neck. I imagined the dying, flopped choke of Lynsey Nolan and how I'd left her to drown in no air. Ste would keep kicking; I know he would. I felt his fingers in my hair, maybe he took more naturally to this than anyone expected. I sucked the sweet warmth of his mouth and for a moment, my attention slipped and I let his force push me onto the bed.

I caught him by the waist and flipped him onto his back. "Easy now," I said, tonguing a wet trail from his Adam's apple to his chin and watched how it sparked up like glitter under the hotel's beside lamp.

His trousers and underwear came off in one easy glide and his half hard dick nudged secretly to life when I straddled atop him, pulling my shirt off. We kissed and a reluctant moan from him reverberated inside me. The friction of my jeans had worked across his dick. And the beauty of his pleasure made me repeat it again, surprised when he let his eyes roll shut even for a second.

My head snapped to Brendan who distanced himself from the scene, eyes avoiding, posture solid and resistant.

"Brendan." I purred his name, letting the sounds elongate playfully. "You might learn something if you watch."

He propelled himself from the chair, fists ready for me. I imagined blood, the crack of my jaw, a kick to his face. A bloody fight across this fresh bed. But bracing myself for the impact, it didn't come. Instead I watched as he striped Ste off his polo shirt, standing at the head of him. Brendan's solid fingers raked up Ste's body, leaving shivers of goosebumps in their path.

"You don't know how to touch him like I do," Brendan said, Steven's arms stretched back and around him. Brendan's thumbs made fat circles across Ste's nipples and I was a helpless spare part, watching Ste's cock throb to Brendan's touch. He pinched them, rolling them between finger and thumb; it was like their own special code.

The way Ste looked up at him, connecting in a way he wasn't with me, riled me and I extracted Brendan's hands, kneeing my way up the bed so that Ste's cock rubbed roughly against the hard denim of my jeans.

"New rule," - I said to Brendan, choosing to ignore the way they held onto each other – "No touching." I gripped Ste's hips, leaving half-arched fingernail prints in his skin, and rode my groin across his. I loosened the zip while I leaned across him, making vicious and possessive eye contact with Brendan as I sucked at his boy's nipples. Ste's head rolled away helpless because his beloved Brendan had done all the groundwork for me. He lay hard and warm and pliable just for me now.

Brendan's presence didn't diminish under the new rule. He cornered the bed like he was a post of it, leering down on our spectacle, like he was a cog in this rhythm of ours. He wasn't. I had Ste's chin in my hand, watching his blue irises absorb the black. I flattened myself, naked and lean across him, buoying my erection by steering his hand to cup my balls. I groaned, baring my teeth into his shoulder and feeling him ripple at the pain.

Stupidly I hadn't banned Ste from touching so while he groped me, he reached above him, palming Brendan through his clothes. Resting back on my calves I thought about running with it, tormenting Brendan just that little more.

I manhandled Ste's silky body onto his front. The sight of him made me ache. My cock twitched above him and just for one moment my palms sat flat on his arse cheeks and I savoured it, the heat of him. He wouldn't stop touching Brendan and the man, whose life I wanted to wreck and bleed, had eyes black with lust. With a sting I slapped Ste's backside and watched the pink tinge rise to the surface. Ste stuttered while Brendan could only smirk.

"He likes it harder than that." He pulled down his clothes so Ste's touch became like a close fire on him. Their connection infuriated me – fuck – I wanted Ste to want me just as much. I wanted Brendan to know what it felt like to have something taken from him.

"Shut up." I snapped and stroke Ste down from spine to the cleft of his arse. "Go on then, Steven. Show me how it's done. Suck him off."

I watched their confusion, their snatched moment together, with my held tilted and masturbating to the beat of Ste's lips. What a cocksucker. His head bobbed, obscene wet sounds keeping me in focus, with no patience for anticipation. Brendan was deep at the back of his throat, hands forbidden to touch clawed the bed, his body ragged with breaths. I could hardly think watching them, seeing saliva under Ste's chin. In all my months of knowing Brendan, I'd never seen him as wrecked as this, as vulnerable. It was exquisite.

And now to end it. To rip the lovers apart.

I pulled Ste across the bed, separating them and hearing the slick pop as Ste's mouth left Brendan unsatisfied. On his back, Ste laid open and flushed, yearning for the man I won't let him have.

"Bastard," Brendan said as I reached down to kiss the taste of his cock from Ste's mouth. My little stunt awoke a lust in Ste and he tongued me as if I were Brendan.

"Good," I said to him, murmuring into his mouth and stroking his hair.

Spitting on two fingers I resisted giving Ste warning and thrust them inside him, silencing his startled cry with dominating laughter. They found his spot like a dream. I'd got him. Oh, _god_ he was a predictable, foaming, crumbling mess. He couldn't stop himself. Suddenly he was crippled by pleasure, wound too tightly to even see Brendan. Bingo.

"Faster," I heard Brendan say, standing a foot away. It was only when I looked up that he was finishing himself off with violent fistfuls of his cock. He was imagining himself in my place and who was I to deny him that?

He was the cause of this; he was to blame. We were all his victims and he sucked pleasure from every sacrifice we made for him. And we worshiped and despised him for it.

I wasn't waiting any longer. I left the bed, rolling on a condom, and returned to the boy on the sheets waiting for me. His limbs fell apart, loose, like he'd been desperate all along for me. I told myself his fluttered moans weren't timed to match Brendan's soft grunts, rolling with every last strip of his cock. But they were.

How did Brendan survive, letting this go? Letting him fall back into Doug's arms every night. He didn't. That was the fact of the matter. It destroyed him even now. I toyed with pushing that button, making him feel worthless but I was desperate to own Ste before me and that would hurt him just as much.

"Tell him to beg for me," I said to Brendan, barking with frustration as he creased in orgasm. "Make him."

Underneath me, Ste raised his pelvis, spreading himself open and turning his focus onto me. "I can speak for meself," he said, involuntarily jerking as the head of my cock met the tight rim of his hole. "Don't treat me like I'm some fragile little woman, Walker, alright?" His hand appeared at my hip and he craned his neck up to kiss me. Whether this was to mock me or to appease me; or there was something in him that enjoyed being the mouse between a lion and a tiger, I was hard for it. Blisteringly. And with a brief glance to see it shattering Brendan, I wanted to have this boy so badly it hurt.

"Fuck me." Ste said touching my lips. I almost didn't recognise him. "Do it."

My grin loomed over him, slanted and oppressive. His fingers scraped back my hair and he threw back his neck, unsettled and frenzied by the pressure of the anticipation. I drove inside him, gulping for breath, his tight muscles clawing me in with a delicious depth. _Fuck _– the tightness and the heat, the sweetness of seeing him struggle for air. I was like a poison, shivering through his nerves, ripping him inside out with pleasure. I was slower than Brendan might be, I made his senses feel like they were teetering on a cliff edge. In that moment he was mine. All mine.

I strapped his arms above him with my weight and watched his head whip from side to side. In a throe of pleasure, when I was rocking in increasing desperation, he called out Brendan's name. He'd shrunk away again, tortured in what he didn't have. I snarled, picking up Ste under the knee and being rough and hot with him like Brendan would, challenging Brendan's domination, demanding Ste's obedience.

"Leave," I said to Brendan, chillingly calm over the greedy cries of Ste, who I pummelled at his delirious request. "I don't want you here when I finish him. Remember our deal, Brendan. You can have him back when I'm done with him."

Brendan's eyes looked bruised with pain. "I'll kill you, Walker. I'll slit your fucking throat." It was the voice of a dead man.

My hand wrapped around Ste's dick and his cry bled through Brendan's anger. I grinned, licking my fingers – sticky with Ste's cum – and repeated my request for Brendan to leave in my sing-song tone. The door slammed and it was just the two of us – and Brendan's shadow across Ste's soul.

Ste's cries reached a higher, pleading pitch and I felt him convulse below me. He sucked in breath through his teeth, head foggy and buried in the crook of his arm. I realised, too late, he was trying not to look at me as he came, spilling over his panting chest. I pulsed, thick inside him, for one final moment before withdrawing sharply so he was limp and soft when I caught him.

I held his cheek, opening up his mouth with the hook of my thumb. "Make it worth my night, Steven. I want to know how good you are."

His mouth found my lap and he did everything I could've hoped for. His lips glistened around my cock, taking unashamed mouthfuls of me, tongue moaning flat across the head. I held onto his jaw, making the angle more deliberate. I realised, as a blush exploded across his cheeks, how fragile he was, how easily it would be to kill him. I could kill him, leaving him with my cum still in his mouth. Oh Brendan, wouldn't that just devastate you?

The hairs on my neck rose and I watched him swallow, breathless with the sordid game he's found himself in the middle of. He tasted me on his lips and touched them like he had experienced a darker side of the devil. And liked it. He kissed me of his own accord and liked it.

"It doesn't change anything," Ste said hurriedly as I reached for my phone; Brendan needed to be back here just as much as he needed to be shut out from his own private hell so his imagination would wreck him. "I'm with Brendan."

"You're with Doug."

Ste cringed. "But I'm seeing Brendan."

I texted Brendan. _When you kiss him see if you can still taste me. Isn't he so good at that? Get back here._

"Don't put your clothes on," I said, interrupting him. "The deal was the whole night."

"Walker-"

"Steven." I let my voice purr. "He knows you enjoyed it. You might fake it with your little American, but Brendan knows…" I placed his hands on my stomach muscles and sucked at his bottom lip between words. "And I know…"

He tried to worm away but when I caught his jaw in my hand he kissed me, noisy and hungry. The door clicked open and Ste sprung apart from me at Brendan's arrival.

"Right on time."

I watched as the hurt extinguished the light in his eyes.

"And we're done are we? Transaction completed?" He spat his words. Already I revelled in the gulf between them, the betrayal.

"When I've had the whole night with him, yes."

Brendan charged forward, my back smacking against the wall with a bruising thump.

"That was the deal you agreed to!" My laughter was stopped by a punch landing in my chest. I folded, winded, wheezing once I'd recovered. "Steven knows the score, don't you, sweetheart?" I paused and looked between them. "Besides…unlike you, I can share…" Ste and Brendan exchanged glances, Ste flushed and hazy. "So…change of plan. We share him for the night. How does that sound?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So a one-shot grew a second part, thanks to those who encouraged me! It's just as dark and adult as the first part if you need any warning. **

Part Two

Brendan looked between us. I'd never seen the animal so wounded. Poor mite, this wasn't what he'd signed up for. Sharing? Brendan didn't know how. I wondered, in that moment, if things could get any worse for him. He'd seen for himself that Ste wasn't about to leave his safe little boyfriend and add to that, Brendan had watched precious, darling Steven succumb to me; he was pink and red and glistening because of me. Not only had Brendan watched him ask for it – from me – but he'd also been tortured by his own imagination. And I should know, when you've got a soul blacker than the devil, imagination is the greatest torture of all.

I hooked Ste around the waist with my arm and pulled him close to me until we were touching, bare at the hips. My fingers splayed on his thigh and my downward strokes made his lip-biting nerves dissipate for a moment: he was under my spell. I let his soft cock weigh under my fingers, knowing he wouldn't be shy for long. He even dared to look at me. He was learning.

"That wasn't the deal we made," Brendan said, knocking against my shoulders. Like a reflex Steven began calming him, laying his touch on Brendan's chest like I wasn't there. I tricked myself into believing he was protecting me from that brute, but really I knew better.

"Fine," I said, cocking my head to one side. "In that case, I'll see you out. Steven –" I caressed his jaw, "- make yourself comfortable."

"Brendan," Ste said, his lips full and slow. He licked them and I knew my bitterness lingered there. "It's okay."

He stepped back, mouth twisting. "You're okay with this? What, you want this?!"

I took the opportunity of their awkwardness to sandwich myself into the fractures of their affair. I manoeuvred myself behind Ste, wrapping my arms around his middle. Ste resisted, tensed up.

"Just give us a minute, will you?" he said, confidence bristling in his voice. He was the prize in this – the boy every one of us wanted. He stepped apart from me and I watched on coldly as he placed his hands on Brendan's arm, shaking his head. "This means we can be together tonight, don't it? If you leave, then I still have to stay."

Brendan could barely make eye contact with him. I knew his game, he was trying to stop himself piecing together the evidence of where I'd touched what was his. Ste had marks all over him; his hair ruffled, his lips red.

Ste's lips tried kissing the corner of Brendan's turned-away mouth, seducing him into the plan. He might've been trying to persuade Brendan in his own way but I knew he wanted more of me, whether Brendan was fooled or not. I stood and watched, resting against the wall as they grew entranced with each other, Brendan relenting into a full kiss. Seeing the two of them possess each other flooded blood to my dick. Brendan's hands dived into Ste's hair and I could just feel Ste's desire thrashing in his pulse as he opened his mouth against Brendan's, his tongue sliding between his lips. They were a sight: Ste's naked body, used and damp, grinding up against Brendan's suit, which creased in heavy folds when his erection pounded through. There was as much heat and fleshy groans in that one kiss than when his hole burned at my mercy.

But Ste surprised me. He blushed, panting and full of bleary energy, and stumbled a few steps back and away from the kiss, away from Brendan. I had expected him to start undressing the man he claimed to love, but – no – he looked towards me, casting his head back over his shoulder. It felt like he was in charge. Who was I to resist?

I approached, skulked towards him just as his daring slipped away, like he almost regretted it. He fell into the predictable habit of easing Brendan out of his clothes. But it was too late, I pressed myself up behind him, my cock hard and against him. Brendan looked dead inside as Ste's body bit back a gasp. He was probably still loose enough that I could fuck him without much persuasion or preparation. I pressed down on his shoulders, grinning in Brendan's presence – even if his gaze avoided mine – my cock rutting at the dewy flesh of Ste's arse.

I pretended Brendan wasn't there, concentrating all my efforts on Ste. I watched his hands shake and hesitate in the undressing of his lover. My hand closed around his cock, that blissful heat, and I lowered my mouth teasingly to his ear. "Hello…"

I wondered how much talking the pair of them did in bed, whether their affair was conducted mainly in grunts and curses, whether Ste's cum was a greater proof of his love rather than him verbalising, choosing to leave Doug. I wondered if for Brendan, having Ste share his soul was worse than sharing just his body.

My jaw pressed against the side of Ste's forehead. He was a mouthy little fucker at the best of times, but it was a whole other story when I had my thumb flicking against the head of his cock. He liked that – in jibberish moans – almost as much as when I rolled his balls in my palm. I quite fancied the idea of having him fuck me – just to really get under Brady's skin – but I too had certain boundaries when it came to sex and this arrangement.

Brendan watched us for a moment, his broad body now naked and slumped, wounded. I saw him take it all in: Ste's helpless, pathetic little mews, the way he jerked involuntarily to work a little friction between us, his arms submissively by his side, the leak of pre-cum that made my play faster to his tastes.

"No," Brendan said, backing away from us. Us. He tore around in his own torture, hands wrenching at his hair. "I can't do this!"

My eyes rolled, sighing as Ste stepped out of our embrace. How long was this charade going to continue? I rolled my thumb and fingers together – sticky.

"Brendan, if you want to go first, be my guest. We'll flip a coin for heads or tails." I poured myself a drink, shaking my head at Ste's grimace. "What did you expect Ste? That'd I'd sit in the corner twiddling my thumbs while he _made love_ to you?" I mocked them in my voice, sucking at my fingers.

Brendan lunged at me and I could only smirk and the naked fool trapped in this situation where he could never win.

"I wanna have sex with Brendan," Ste said, saluting his chin at me with boldness. "And you can listen to this, right: I don't want you to touch me when me and him are together. After that…"

We were both hanging on his every word. I was waiting for it: _I'm all yours_.

"We can sort sommit, alright?" He shook his head like he was wrecked with it. Disappointment gnawed at me and when I relented it was only for a bargaining tool.

I studied them, a chair pulled beside the bed, my feet tucked under lotus-like. Brendan took a lot of persuasion but something snapped inside him like he was ready to prove a point. Ste had stopped telling him it was okay and that he loved him as Brendan's mouth possessed his, teeth roughly pulling at him.

Brendan savaged him with kisses as they hit the bed, Ste's body like a rag doll in his new determination. Ste would break, panting and tongue wet, for breath and I sat eager for him to meet my eyes but he didn't. A beautiful fearlessness consumed him and he let the threatening size of Brendan's dick friction across his flesh. He grasped at it with both hands, only for Brendan to pin them above his head, spreading his tongue across his throat, sucking viciously.

I wanted a part it in but they were so absorbed, so transfixed in each other I was shut out like a blackout curtain. It wasn't romantic – there wasn't the stillness and the time and intimacy for that – but it was a rhythm of perfect needs and desires being fulfilled. Brendan knew him exactly and Ste the same. It spread through me like ice, the knowledge I wasn't a part of this moment.

I savoured the sight of Brendan rising up onto his knees and spreading Ste apart. In the moment it took for Brendan to roll on a condom, Ste's face had fallen in my direction. It was a guilty accident and Brendan soon fixed his face back, lubricating him with saliva and plundering his fingers inside. Ste's head whipped away from me and he'd curled himself into a crushing position solely for Brendan's benefit. I wasn't getting off on them; I was biding my time.

The sounds Ste made weren't ones I recognised, weren't what he made when I'd fucked him, didn't even sound like they came from him. He was high and delirious on it, skin a rubbery pink with prints of white where Brendan commanded ownership of him. They bunched the sheets in sweat and saliva. Brendan machined his body like he was drunk on finally having possession, grappling as Ste's body shook in ripples.

There was love in it. Love in their open eyes and open mouths and breathy yearnings. A sick love. A sickness. Sick.

Brendan came and Ste's cock twitched, full with potential. He wasn't done.

I clapped my hands, launching myself at the bed. "Alright. Your turn's over." Ste bleated, feverish.

Brendan wasn't relenting so I picked up Ste's phone from the side, ready to dial Doug's number and as easy as that, Brendan withdrew, leaving Ste weak and flushed. I pulled him down the bed by his hips and wrapped my mouth around his cock.

Like I was an answer to his begging, Ste's fingers shot through my hair and I was pulled into the obsession of pleasing him, blocking out the way his eyes closed and the way Brendan moved to kiss him.

It was my mouth he came in. Mine.

Ste ended up between us on the bed. But like I thought, Brendan didn't share and I had to pull Ste on top of me to get his attention. He felt skinny and smooth and I wanted to paw and bury my mouth onto every inch of him. His nipples were glossy under my tongue, blood and arousal making them irresistibly stiff and his cock too, grew hard against me. We both made noises, skin thrumming.

The mood shifted when he initiated a kiss, one of his hands flat on Brendan's heart and the other hand steering mine to stroke the down of his backside. I felt him yearn for me, his mouth dragging on mine, his body lazily coiled. His moans came in little gurgling sounds, accidental and not obedient with the image that he was in love with Brendan. I slapped Ste's arse, riding our hips together.

Brendan sat up and pulled out of the bed and I groaned as the inevitable happened; Ste tore away from me and called out for Brendan, who had slammed himself into the bathroom. I looked on as Ste attempted to coax him out, knocking on the door and lying about feeling nothing for me. Lying.

The room was heavy with the scent of bodies and sex but I wasn't finished.

I shook my head at Ste, mouthing the words to the rhyme – liar, liar, pants on fire. His pout in full bloom and eyes dark.

"Come and show me a good time," I said, not a request.

His fingertips lingered on the bathroom door but his gaze hesitant. He looked towards the phone and I pretended not to notice.

"Steven…" I wanted my voice to lick him from the inside out. "You made a promise. And don't think you can kid around, we all know you want to." I made my way over to him, hunting him down. My mouth circled around his ear, flicking the lobe with my tongue. He jolted, my grip tight around his cock.

Brendan had opened the door in time to see his precious boy kissing my neck and thrusting into my palm. Ste was hot and needy, teeth scraping against my flesh.

I sucked in a breath as if I was apologising for Ste's latching onto me and pulled him towards the bed before Brendan could interrupt us. I'd never seen him without a smart remark or an undercoat of aggression. If I'd known how easy it would have been to wear him down I would have seduced Steven earlier, sent Brendan some home movies of me whipping his boy into shape.

Ste gazed at Brendan, chewing the lips he'd kissed me with. I gripped his wrist and once I'd shaken the menace, beckoned him on top, pushing his mole-flecked shoulders down until he got the message.

"You're a real mood killer, Brady," I said, soon satisfied as my dick met the back of Ste's throat. He gagged but with a little encouragement I had him continuing. The pathetic man stood by the bed watching on, gnarled in pain, wounded by each wet smack of Ste's lips around me. "Be a love," I said to Brendan, "Pass us a condom will you?"

I motioned him an air kiss and he moved towards the cabinet, also where my phone sat.

"If you think I'm stupid enough to keep one copy on that phone as blackmail then you're an idiot. So don't even think, don't even try."

I was struck by the force of Ste's mouth and pounded the bed with my fist, urging him to go slower. I wondered how Brendan felt being in love with such a slut – destroyed, by the looks of it. Ste complied perfectly with my every request.

Brendan appeared on the bed, by our feet and I was thrown, throat bobbing as I swallowed. He sunk three lubricated fingers inside Ste and like a light blinding a darkened room, I'd lost Ste to Brendan once again. He shuddered, mouth dropping me as he groaned and rocked back on the flex of his lover's fingers. I was tempted to scream, call the whole arrangement off, keep Ste locked in my bedroom for as long as I could fuck him, for as long as I could lock Brendan out of his mind. But keeping my cool, I swept my hair back and sat up in bed, gripping Ste's legs.

"Get away from him," I said to Brendan, our vicious exchange snarling across the body of the boy I had convinced myself we shared. "I'm going to enjoy this." I wasn't sure whether I meant having Ste ride himself on my dick, having control, or whether it was Brendan's loss I would enjoy the most.

They shared a kiss in front of me. They pressed foreheads, noses touching. I heard Ste murmur, only picking up the words: _so much_. The betrayal scorching through my blood only made me want to get my hands on him even more. I lusted after their pain.

I had a hold of his hips, poised so I could have him into how I wanted him. He wriggled across my lap, barely looking at me as he took a hold of my cock. It was business again.

I squeezed his thighs tightly. "Don't go all rent-boy on me, Steven."

"You wanna ride, I'm givin' you one, alright? Don't expect any small talk." He'd built up this armour of how he should be reacting, but now and again – a little nudge – and he'd be purring for either of us inside him. He might not have loved me, yet, but he came for me, he wanted me.

He let the devil enter him and now, blacker still, crueller, colder, rougher – I was inside him again. My hands on his body, his on mine, his speed dictating – my thrusts enslaved to his workings. His head writhed back, neck slender and choke-able. He clawed at my chest, whining and keening, the bed pummelling the walls. I liked to imagine the next room thought I was killing him. I was getting the same pleasure of having his cum shooting across my chest as I would have his blood.

Brendan intruded, licking the nape of Ste's neck, twisting his attention away. The little fuck smiled and kissed the brim of Brendan's moustache. I opened my eyes to see Brendan whisper in Ste's ear, bringing him to orgasm just with the tremble of his voice. Brendan controlled him. He mouthed what he'd be doing to Ste in my position. In my frustration, I scratched my nails across his back, making sure as I finished inside him, he'd have marks from me, still lingering.

Somehow exhaustion had him cuddled up to me. He enjoyed what came after danger. Brendan dressed and Ste indulged a curiosity by giving in to a long and intimate kiss with me. It was allowed when his ruler wasn't looking, I guessed. He stroked my hair, snatching his hand away when he thought he should.

"We're done here," Brendan said. "We're done."

"Were you always this much of a bore?" I said, looping my arm around Ste's middle and trying to keep a hold on him. "It was sex. Steven enjoyed himself. No harm done." I stroked Ste's cheek seconds before he left the bed.

"Let's get out of here," Ste said, placing himself into Brendan's arms. The scratch marks had already faded. "I need a shower." He grimaced, but then his voice softened, holding Brendan's face. "We're okay, aren't we?"

"You're not mine anyway, are you? It's not like you're coming home to me."

I laughed at the bitterness in Brendan's voice.

Ste shook his head, placing Brendan's hand on his chest. "I'm yours. Yours forever, no matter what else."

My eyes rolled. "Leave before I throw up."

"You're going to get rid of the evidence on Brendan? And the other stuff?" Ste said, pulling on his clothes that were hours cold.

"I won't be running to tell tales," I said. In the midst of his dressing, I stepped behind him and kissed his neck – a weak spot – he curled, like he had done time and time again. "For now."


End file.
